Timeless
by Mel9
Summary: Snape verschlägt es in eine andere Zeit. Mal sehn wie er damit zurecht kommt... Super, schon Kapitel 3! ; ) Der neue Titel passt irgendwie besser...
1. Der Anfang

Disclaimer: Alle Personen gehören J.K. Rowling, ausser die, die meiner eigenen Fantasie entsprungen sind.  
  
  
  
1 Kapitel 1: Der Anfang  
  
Professor Severus Snape stieg die Treppe hoch. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen. Wie immer nach dem Zaubertrankunterricht. Zum Glück war das diese Woche die letzte Stunde gewesen.  
  
Langsam schritt er durch den langen dunklen Korridor, den ihn geradewegs zum grossen Saal führte. Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust zum Abendessen zu erscheinen, doch musste er sich überwinden, da er hungrig war.  
  
Vor der schweren Türe angelangt, zögerte er kurz, zog seine Robe zurecht und betrat den Saal. Seine Blicke schweiften durch die Reihen von Schülern. Am Slytherin- Tisch war eine heftige Diskussion im Gange. Den Bruchstücken zu folge, die er mitbekam, ging es dabei um das nächste Quidditch-Spiel am Samstag. Am Lehrertisch waren bereits alle anwesend. Snape blickte zu Dumbledore, der ihm ein kurzes Lächeln schenkte. Er setzte sich und genehmigte sich zu erst einen grossen Schluck aus seinem Kelch. Dumbledore erhob sich: „Lasst uns beginnen, bevor einer vor Hunger noch umkommt!" Er klatschte in die Hände und wie von Zauberhand erschienen die köstlichsten Speisen.  
  
Snape sah immer noch betrübt in die Runde und nahm sich dann trotzdem ein Stück Fleischpastete. Bei jedem Bissen spürte er ein Stechen in seinen Schläfen und bald war ihm die Lust am Essen vergangen. Er stand auf, verabschiedete sich und schritt an Dumbledores Stuhl vorbei. Dieser drehte sich um und hielt Snape an seiner schwarzen Robe fest:" Geht es Ihnen nicht gut, Severus?" fragte er mit besorgter Stimme. Snape zögerte mit seiner Antwort:" Nein, Nein es ist nichts, nur ein wenig Kopfschmerzen." Sagte er schliesslich. Dumbledore sah ihm nach und Severus beeilte sich, er fühlte sich nicht wohl, wenn er von so vielen Leuten umgeben war. Er wählte den kürzesten Weg hinunter in die Kerker. Auf einmal hörte er ein Geräusch das langsam näher kam. Es war Peeves, der Poltergeist, der wider einmal mit Gegenständen um sich warf. Snape beschleunigte seine Schritte und zog seinen Zauberstab um die Türe zu seinen privaten Räumen zu öffnen. Er trat ein und machte erst einmal Feuer im Kamin, setzte sich in einen alten Sessel und schloss die Augen. Hier unten fühlte er sich geborgen, keine Leute die ihn anstarrten, die hinter seinem Rücken über ihn redeten, die ihm aus dem Weg gingen. Keine Kinder die ihm den letzten Nerv raubten. Nur er und das Feuer und seine Zaubertrankutensilien. Hier hatte er Zeit über alle Dinge die ihn in seinem Leben beschäftigten nachzudenken. Und er musste viel nachdenken. Vielleicht zu viel?  
  
Er wusste, dass ihn keiner leiden konnte. Doch es war ihm eigentlich recht, denn er mochte auch niemanden.  
  
Lange Zeit sass er so da, blickte ins prasselnde und züngelnde Feuer und dachte nach über die Vergangenheit, als er noch ein Todesser war. Er hasst diesen Gedanken, aber er war sein ständiger Begleiter und er sah dies als Strafe dafür an, was er in dieser Zeit getan hatte. Er hatte Menschen getötet, verdammt. Viele, viele unschuldige Menschen...  
  
Er verdrängte diesen Gedanken, erhob sich und trat an seinen Kessel der schon bereit stand. Es war Zeit den Unterricht für nächste Woche vorzubereiten. Morgen würde er nach Hogsmeade fahren um seinen Vorrat wider aufzufüllen, oder lieber in die Winkelgasse? Eigentlich hatte er Lust sich wider einmal in der Nocturngasse umzusehen. Er wusste, dass dort vorwiegend schwarzmagische Dinge angeboten wurden. War sozusagen ein Hobby von ihm und er hatte genug Erfahrung mit solchen Sachen. In seinem Leben hatte er genügend Zeit sich die verschiedensten schwarzen Flüche anzueignen.  
  
Das Feuer loderte immer noch im Kamin und Snape versuchte sich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren. Nächste Woche würden sie verschiedene Gifte und deren Gegengifte durchnehmen und mit dem war nicht zu spassen. Auf einmal begann der Trank verdächtig an zu brodeln und sich zu verfärben. Schnell nahm Snape den Kessel vom Feuer, griff nach einer Flasche die im Regal stand, öffnete sie und roch vorsichtig daran. Der Gestank war unverkennbar: Schlickwurz. Er warf eine Hand voll davon in den Kessel und wartete. Nach einer Weile schien sich der Trank beruhigt zu haben. Snape beschloss ihn erst morgen abzufüllen. Das hätte ins Auge gehen können. Einen Augenblick zu spät reagiert und das Zeug wäre ihm um die Ohren geflogen! Er beschoss sich schlafen zu legen um nicht noch einen Unfall zu riskieren und schritt in sein Schlafzimmer. In der Dunkelheit war fast nichts zu erkennen. Anstatt Licht zu machen, tastete er sich vorsichtig vorwärts, zog seine Kleidung aus, legte sich ins Bett und schlief sofort ein.  
  
Dumbledore hatte sich in sein Büro zurückgezogen. Er streichelte den Phoenix der auf seinen Knien sass. Morgen war ein grosser Tag. Quidditch. Eine wichtige Partie. Slytherin gegen Griffindor. Doch er machte sich keine Sorgen, Harry würde das schon schaukeln. Zur Zeit beschäftigte ihn etwas anderes. Severus, sein Zaubertränke- Lehrer, war in letzter Zeit noch abweisender als sonst. Er fühlte sich verantwortlich für ihn. Und er beschloss, ihn in nächster Zeit im Auge zu behalten, denn man wusste nie ob er sich am Ende noch etwas antun könnte.  
  
Dumbledore setzte den Vogel auf seine Stange und legte sich schlafen.  
  
Der Morgen war angebrochen und Severus Snape beschloss, nach dem Frühstück nach London zu reisen um der Nocturngasse einen Besuch abzustatten. Heute ging es ihm besser, er fühlte sich ausgeschlafen und ...hungrig. Schnell zog er eine seiner schwarzen Roben an und machte sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Diesmal war er einer der ersten, die den Saal betraten. Er setzte sich an seinen Platzt und beobachtete die Schüler, die durch die Türe traten. Da war der junge Longbottom. So viel Ungeschick auf einem Haufen hatte Snape noch nie gesehen. Kurze Zeit später betrat Draco Malfoy den Raum, flankiert von Crabe und Goyle.  
  
Snape mochte Draco nicht. Doch er musste sich ihm gegenüber immer korrekt verhalten, da sein Vater es auf Snape abgesehen hatte. Er mochte Lucius Malfoy ebenso wenig. Auch er war ein Todesser und Snape wusste, dass er dem dunklen Lord immer noch treu ergeben war.  
  
Harry Potter, der Held, Hermine Granger, die Besserwisserin und Ron Weasly, die Nervensäge schritten als nächste durch die Türe. Hermine und Ron beachteten Snape nicht, doch Harry blickte ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Snape fragte sich, was er wohl gerade dachte. *Er ruft sich wohl ins Gedächtnis, wie sehr er mich verabscheut...* Severus unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Er wusste genau, dass Harry ihn nicht ausstehen konnte. Kein Wunder. Snape schikanierte ihn wo er nur konnte. Manchmal tat er ihm schon fast leid. Aber er musste seine weichliche Art verlieren, denn das war die beste Vorbereitung auf sein späteres Leben.  
  
Dumbledore trat ein, schlurfte gemütlich durch den Raum und setzte sich. Seine Augen wanderten durch den Raum und blieben an Snape hängen. Dieser schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und Dumbledore wusste, dass es ihm heute etwas besser ging.  
  
Das Frühstück schmeckte nicht schlecht und Snape beeilte sich,um so bald wie möglich in die Nocturngasse aufbrechen zu können. Er verliess den Raum wider einmal als erster und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Schnellt füllte er den Trank von gestern ab und blickte zu seinem Schreibtisch. Dort lag noch ein Pergament mit diversen Zutaten, die er benötigte. Er steckte es ein, zog seinen Mantel an, wickelte seinen schwarzen Schal um den Hals und machte sich auf den Weg nach London.  
  
  
  
  
  
Puh... endlich fertig. Habs mitten in der Nacht geschrieben, also nicht böse sein wenn's nicht so toll ist. Beim nächsten Mal geb ich mir mehr Mühe... 


	2. In der Nocturngasse

Kapitel 2: In der Nocturngasse  
  
Er sass im „Tropfenden Kessel", Trank ein Butterbier und war glücklich endlich mal aus der Schule weg zu sein. Schon lange war er nicht mehr in London gewesen. Ihm war einfach nie nach Abwechslung zu mute und einkaufen war ihm schon immer lästig gewesen. Aber heute war es irgendwie anders. Er freute sich wider einmal durch die alten Gassen zu streifen. Bald machte er sich auf den Weg zu Gringotts, der Zaubererbank, um etwas Geld aus seinem privaten Verliess zu holen.  
  
Gringotts war der sicherste Ort um etwas aufzubewahren, vielleicht mit Ausnahme von Hogwarts. Als er die grosse Halle betrat, stolperte er fast über einen Kobold (kleine, schlaue Kerlchen, leider nicht sehr freundlich). Dieser knurrte etwas Unverständliches und machte sich aus dem Staub. Der Kobold am Bankschalter war auch nicht besonders freundlich und blickte spöttisch auf Snape hinunter.  
  
„Verliess 707, ich möchte etwas abheben." Sagte dieser grummlig und legte ihm seinen Schlüssel vor die Nase. „ Swip, bringen Sie den Herrn Professor zu seinem Verliess." Ein anderer Kobold erschien und winkte Snape zu sich. Sie setzten sich in einen der Wagen und fuhren zum gewünschten Ziel. Als Snape die Bank wider verliess, fühlte er sich noch besser mit all dem Geld in der Tasche. Um in die Nocturngasse zu gelangen, musste Severus eine kleine Abzweigung in der Winkelgasse suchen. Verstohlen blickte er sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihn keiner sah. Denn was würde jemand denken, der den Meister der Zaubertränke aus Hogwarts in einer zwielichtigen Gegend wie dieser erwischen würde? Zum Glück schien ihn niemand zu beachten und so schlüpfte er in die Dunkelheit zwischen zwei Geschäften. Nichts hatte sich verändert seit er das letzte Mal da gewesen war. Die gleichen Geschäfte, die gleichen Dinge die zum Verkauf in den Schaufenstern ausgestellt waren. Da gab es zum Beispiel einen Spezialisten für giftige Einrichtungsgegenstände oder ein Geschäft das ausschliesslich verfluchte Schmuckstücke anbot. Es amüsierte ihn jedes Mal auf neue, wenn er diese Kuriositäten bewunderte. Doch eigentlich war er nicht deswegen gekommen. Vorne an der Ecke erblickte er, was er gesucht hatte. Über einer grossen, alten Eichentüre stand in ausgebleichten Lettern „ Veinders Zaubertrankutensilien". Snape betrachtete den Türknauf, der die Form eines eigenartigen Wesens hatte und öffnete die Türe. Der Raum war dunkel und überall stiegen ihm eigenartige Gerüche in die Nase. Irgendwie fühlte er sich hier sofort zu Hause.  
  
„Severus! Alter Freund! Schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, wie geht es dir?" Snape drehte sich ruckartig um. Vor ihm stand der Besitzer des Ladens, Nicolas Veinder. „Nicolas! Wusste gar nicht, dass es dich noch gibt!" sagte Snape überrascht. „Danke, das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit!" Veinder lächelte. Sie hatten sich früher oft getroffen. Veinder war um einiges älter als Snape und doch hatten sie sich immer gut verstanden. Wenn er sich's recht überlegte, war er der einzige gewesen, mit dem er sich verstanden hatte. Das lag vielleicht daran, dass er auch ein Zaubertränkemeister war und Snape eine Menge von ihm gelernt hatte. Nicolas trug ebenfalls eine schwarze Robe und hatte wirre, struppige, schwarze Haare, die von einzelnen grauen Strähnen durchzogen waren. Das einzig Auffällige waren seine azurblauen Augen. „Was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte Veinder freundlich. Snape zog das Pergament aus seiner Robe und hielt es ihm vor die Nase. Er las es durch, verschwand im Hinterzimmer und tauchte nach einer Weile wider auf. In der Hand hielt er einige Flaschen und Säckchen. „Hier bitte sehr, Blauwurz hab ich leider gerade keinen auf Lager. Aber frag mal bei Tingle nach, der hat gestern eine neue Lieferung erhalten." „Wer ist Tingle?" fragte Snape beiläufig. „Lester Tingle, besitzt ein Geschäft am Ende der Strasse, komischer Kauz, hat aber ein interessantes Sortiment, wird dir gefallen..." Nicolas zwinkerte ihm zu und fing an die Sachen ordnungsgemäss zu verpacken. „Was bin ich dir schuldig?" Snape zog einige Goldmünzen aus der Tasche und legte sie vor Veinder auf den Tisch. Dieser suchte sich das Passende heraus und übereichte Severus das Packet.  
  
„ Wir müssen uns unbedingt wider einmal treffen, Severus." Nicolas klopfte ihm zum Abschied auf die Schultern. „Ja das müssen wir..." sagte Snape im Vorbeigehen. Er trat auf die Strasse * Am Ende der Strasse, hmm? * dachte er bei sich. Am Ende der Strasse sah er ein ziemlich heruntergekommenes Geschäft. Kein Schild verriet dessen Name, doch hatte Snape das Gefühl, dass er hier genau richtig war. In der Auslage befanden sich Dinge, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und deren Funktion ihm schleierhaft erschienen. Beim Betrachten des Schaufensters, nahm er eine Spiegelung wahr. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass jemand auf ihn zu schritt: es war Lucius Malfoy! Snape öffnete die Türe ein wenig und zwengte sich durch den schmalen Spalt. Er sah wie Malfoy einen Laden auf der anderen Strassenseite betrat. * So so, wen haben wir den da... * und ein kleines, verzerrtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, so dass er aussah als hätter er in eine Zitrone gebissen. Der einzige der ihm diesen Tag noch so richtig vermiesen konnte war dieser schleimige Besserwisser Lucius Malfoy. Er würde sich die Mühe machen ihm nicht über den Weg zu laufen, denn das würde wohl in eine mittlere Katastrophe ausarten. Gerade als er darüber nachdachte, was er alles mit Malfoy anstellen würde, fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Snape schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und blickte in ein Paar leuchtend gelbe Augen. „Kann ich behilflich sein?" fragte ein Mann mit einer kalten, ausdruckslosen Stimme, die Severus einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Schnell fasste er sich wider und versuchte seine Stimme noch viel kälter klingen zu lassen. „Ja. Nicolas Veinder schickt mich, er sagte dass ich bei Ihnen Blauwurz finde..." „Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?" Tingle wendete keine Sekunde den Blick von ihm ab. „Mein Name ist Snape, Professor Severus Snape." Er betonte absichtlich das Wort Professor. „Hab schon von Ihnen gehört, sollen ein ganz kluges Köpfchen sein." Antwortete Tingle spöttisch. Snape schluckte einmal leer, ballte seine Faust unter seiner Robe und versuchte so freundlich wie möglich zu bleiben. „Haben Sie nun Blauwurz oder nicht?" Ohne eine Antwort zu geben, öffnete Tingle eine kleine Schublade an seinem Tisch und holte ein kleines Fläschchen mit blauem Pulver heraus. „Na also, vielen Dank!" sagte Snape erleichtert und wollte gerade zahlen, als er einen wundersamen Spiegel im hinteren Teil des Raumes erblickte. „Kann ich mich noch ein wenig umsehen, Mister Tingle?" „Natürlich, tun sie sich keinen Zwang an..." und da war er auch schon wider weg. Snape war es nur recht, wenn er sich ungestört umsehen konnte. An einem Regal mit Büchern blieb er stehen. Wenn er sich recht entsinnte, waren die dort vorhandenen Bücher vor einiger Zeit vom Zauberministerium verboten worden. Bücher über schwarze Magie erfreuten sich nicht grosser Beliebtheit. Er blätterte einige Bände durch und war erstaunt, welch detaillierte Anweisungen darin enthalten waren. Kein Wunder waren sie verboten worden, wenn diese Werke in falsche Hände fallen würden, könnte das ziemlich schlimme Folgen haben. Nicht selten war es vorgekommen, dass nichtsahnende Zauberer etwas unüberlegt ausprobiert hatten und es nach hinten los gegangen war. Da kam oft jede Hilfe zu spät. * So etwas würde mir nicht passieren! * überlegte er und nahm sich drei ganz besondere Exemplare. Er gönnte sich ja sonst nichts und er hatte einfach eine Schwäche für die dunklen Künste. Was ihm zum Verhängnis wurde... Nein, darüber wollte er jetzt nicht nachdenken. Seine Vergangenheit sollte ihn nicht schon wider einholen. Er drehte sich um und blickte direkt in den geheimnisvollen Spiegel, der ihm schon vorhin aufgefallen war. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, er konnte es fühlen. Dennoch sah sich die Sache etwas genauer an. Severus strich über die gold- schwarze Einfassung die mit eigenartigen Zeichen und Wesen verziert war und stellte sich direkt vor dem Spiegel auf. Nichts Ungewöhnliches. Er betrachtete sich von oben bis unten und wartete. Doch nichts geschah. Wahrscheinlich hatten ihn seine Gefühle getäuscht. * Da stimmt doch was nicht... * und tatsächlich war es ihm als sähe er ein kleines, flackerndes Licht in weiter Ferne. Er blickte tiefer hinein und das Licht wurde stärker. Plötzlich fühlte er sich eigenartig leicht, seine Beine gaben nach und es war ihm als würde er in die unergründlichen, schwarzen Tiefen des Spiegels gesogen. Snape wehrte sich, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er wollte schreien, doch seine Stimme versagte. Alles um ihn herum wurde schwarz und er wurde ohnmächtig.  
  
Als er seine Augen wider öffnete, lag er vor dem Spiegel. In seinem Kopf drehte sich immer noch alles. Snape setzte sich auf und liess seine Blicke durch den Raum gleiten. Lester Tingle war nirgends zu sehen. Er entschloss sich auf den Rückweg zu machen, schnappte sich sein Packet und legte einige Goldstücke hin.  
  
Als er wider im Tropfenden Kessel sass, hatte sich sein Magen etwas beruhigt. Doch was war geschehen? Was war das, dass ihn versucht hatte in den Spiegel hineinzuziehen? Ehrlich gesagt wollte er es gar nicht so genau wissen. * Hauptsache ich bin noch am leben...* dachte er und ihm schauderte. * Wenn mich das nächste mal etwas so faszinieren sollte, werde ich einfach wegschauen! * Doch er wusste, dass ihm das nicht gelingen würde. Er musste einfach vorsichtiger sein.  
  
Da sein Kopf immer noch brummte und das Butterbier diesem Zustand nicht gerade entgegenwirkte, entschloss sich Professor Snape die Nacht doch in London zu verbringen. Zum Glück kannte ihn hier niemand, so konnte er ungestört an seinem Tisch sitzen. Am frühen Morgen entschloss er sich doch noch ins Bett zu gehen.  
  
Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ihn berührten, öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte ins helle Licht * Toll, schon so früh hell... * Er richtete sich auf, zog sich an und machte sich bereit zur Abreise. Heute stand ein anderer Mann hinter der Theke. Severus hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Naja, auch Barkeeper brauchten freie Tage. „Eine Nacht, Zimmer 8." * Oh Gott, das reimt sich ja! * stellte er fest und verzog das Gesicht. Irgendwie würde das heute nicht sein Tag werden. Der Mann auf der anderen Seite nahm schweigend das Geld entgegen und verzog sich wider. *Was ist denn dem über die Leber gelaufen?* dachte Snape und machte sich auf den Weg nach draussen. Doch was war denn hier los? Alles sah irgendwie anders aus. 


	3. Der geheimnisvolle Spiegel

Kapitel 3: Der geheimnisvolle Spiegel  
  
Professor Severus Snape hatte keine Ahnung was hier vor sich ging. Es war ihm als wäre er an einem völlig anderen Ort. Offensichtlich befand er sich noch in der Winkelgasse. Da war nämlich der Buchladen, in dem es die nötigen Schulbücher für alle Altersstufen zu kaufen gab und das Geschäft, das die besten Zauberstäbe anbot, Ollivanders, befand sich genau gegenüber. Allerdings schienen einige der Geschäfte von gestern auf mysteriöse Weise abhanden gekommen zu sein. Wo war das Spezialgeschäft für Rennbesen hingekommen? Vielleicht hatte der Zauberminister über Nacht eine radikale Umstrukturierung der Winkelgasse angeordnet? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm.  
  
*Oder vielleicht hab ich gestern Abend zu viel Butterbier getrunken...* dachte Snape und verwarf den Gedanken gleich wider. Es war nicht seine Art sich zu betrinken und zwei Gläser konnten ihm sowieso nicht viel anhaben.  
  
Als er so die Gasse entlangging, viel ihm nichts anderes auf. So früh am Morgen war nicht viel los und Snape beschloss, noch mal seinen Freund Nicolas zu besuchen, vielleicht wusste der mehr.  
  
Verstohlen blickte er sich um und verschwand wider in einer dunklen Ritze, die ihn in die Nocturngasse führte. Im ersten Moment dachte er, dass er sich vielleicht in der Abzweigung geirrt hatte, denn Veinders Laden war nirgends zu sehen.  
  
Doch dann wurde ihm allmählich klar, dass er sich genau am richtigen Ort befand.  
  
Wenn er nämlich die Strasse hinunter blickte, viel ihm sofort Tingles schäbiger Laden auf.  
  
*Wenigstens etwas das noch normal ist* freute er sich. Wenn er jedoch an den gestrigen Tag dachte und was ihm mit Tingles Spiegel widerfahren war, verflog seine Freude und ein ungutes Gefühl umschloss ihn mit einer eiskalten Hand.  
  
„Natürlich, dass könnte es sein!" rief er plötzlich und hastete die Strass hinunter. Vielleicht hatte ja das Ganze mit diesem verflixten Spiegel zu tun!  
  
Ohne nachzudenken riss er die schwere Eichentüre auf und stürmte geradewegs in den schwarzen Raum hinein.  
  
„Guten Morgen Professor..." ertönte eine bekannte, eisige Stimme von hinten. Snape drehte sich ruckartig um und sah zwei gelbleuchtende Augen wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht auftauchen. Sobald sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, konnte er auch den unangenehmen Rest erkennen. Vor ihm stand in voller Grösse der Besitzer des Ladens, Mr. Tingle.  
  
„Guten Morgen..." knurrte Snape und bemühte sich wider so unfreundlich wie möglich zu klingen und blickte verächtlich auf Tingle hinunter.  
  
„Was kann ich für sie tun?" erwiderte der zuckersüss.  
  
„Könnten Sie mir vielleicht sagen wo ich Mr. Veinders Geschäft finden kann?"  
  
„Tut mir leid Mr. Snape, Mr. Veinder ist noch nicht hier."  
  
„Was soll das bitte heissen, er ist noch nicht hier? Gestern war er es jedenfalls noch!"  
  
„Ich meine was ich sage!"  
  
„Und ich verstehe weder das was sie sagen noch was sie damit meinen. Sie könnten sich etwas präziser ausdrücken!"  
  
Langsam war seine Geduld am Ende. Wollte ihn dieser komische Kauz für dumm verkaufen? Snape beschloss sich wider zusammenzureissen und begann mit ruhiger, sachlicher Stimme seine Situation zu erklären. Er erzählte Tingle von seinen komischen Beobachtungen. Sein Gegenüber schienen seine Erzählungen kalt zu lassen, ja, er schien sich sogar zu langweilen.  
  
„...und, können Sie mir vielleicht jetzt sagen was hier eigentlich vorgeht? Ich habe nämlich das Gefühl, sie wissen genau was ich meine." schloss er seinen Bericht. Tingle schwieg.  
  
„Was ist, hat es Ihnen die Sprache verschlagen?"  
  
„Nein! Ich denke nach..."  
  
Snape musste sich wider zusammenreissen, sonst hätte er womöglich Tingle einfach am Kragen gepackt und ihn an eine Wand gedrückt. Aber schliesslich musste er ja in Erfahrung bringen, was hier eigentlich gespielt wurde.  
  
„Wissen Sie, ich glaube das Ganze hat damit angefangen, dass ich mir Ihren Spiegel dort drüben etwas genauer angeschaut habe. Auf einmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dieses verdammte Ding würde mich aufsaugen!"  
  
„Ich weiss, ich weiss.... Wissen Sie Mr. Snape, Sie sollten lernen Ihre Neugierde unter Kontrolle zu bringen und nicht gleich alles anzufassen was sie interessiert. Könnte übel enden."  
  
Snapes Geduld war jetzt endgültig zu Ende. Er packte Tingle unsanft am Kragen und zog ihn näher zu sich.  
  
„ Hören Sie, entweder sagen Sie mir jetzt auf der Stelle was mit mir los ist oder ich quetsche es langsam aus Ihnen heraus und glauben sie mir, dass wird für Sie übel enden!" Tingle lächelte freundlich und bot Snape einen Stuhl an. Verwirrt setzte er sich.  
  
„Haben Sie schon jemals über Zeitreisen nachgedacht, Mr. Snape?" fragte Tingle und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Natürlich hatte er das. Und er wusste auch, dass dies in ihrer Welt nicht unmöglich war. Es war möglich, in die Vergangenheit zu springen, wenn auch nicht besonders weit. Zeitreisen bergen immer die Gefahr, dass der Zeitreisende irgendetwas an der Zeitlinie herumpfuschen könnte.  
  
„Auf was wollen Sie hinaus?" fragte Snape kühl.  
  
„Ich will es mal so ausdrücken: der Spiegel hat Sie in eine andere Zeit versetzt.  
  
Snape starrte ihn entgeistert an. Seine Haut wirkte noch blasser.  
  
„Welches Jahr haben wir?"  
  
„1669"  
  
„Ich befinde mich im 17. Jahrhundert? Das würde einiges erklären. Aber wie kommt es, dass sie mich kennen? Ich meine, ich war doch gestern...also in der Zukunft bei Ihnen. Woher weiss ich, dass Sie mich nicht anlügen und hier nicht etwas ganz anderes vor sich geht? Snape bedachte Tingle mit einem durchdringenden Blick.  
  
„Die Zeit kann mir nichts anhaben. Ich bin nicht wie Sie. Ich bin ein Gefangener der Zeit. Unsere Art hat sich immer zwischen den Zeitlinien bewegt und nur wenige wissen von unserer Existenz."  
  
Snape sah seinen Gesprächspartner immer noch skeptisch an. Wieso sollte er einer solchen Geschichte Glauben schenken? Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben von Wesen gehört, auf die die Zeit keinen Einfluss hatte. Doch andererseits gab es in der Welt noch so viel Unbekanntes und es war töricht zu glauben, schon alles zu kennen.  
  
„Was sind Sie..?"  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt bald... 


End file.
